


Morsure du Froid

by duskalia



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-09
Updated: 2008-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskalia/pseuds/duskalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby n'est pas très habitué au froid. Heureusement que John est là !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morsure du Froid

J'ai froid.  
C'est la première fois de ma vie que je le ressens aussi durement. Habituellement je suis insensible aux changements de température descendant la barre du négatif mais là, je ne sais pas, je suis comme congelé. Peut être le suis-je réellement ? Peut être me suis-je transformé en glace. Non c'est stupide. Quoique mon pouvoir ait changé et se soit beaucoup accru ses derniers temps… je suis incapable de me changer en glace. Peut être est-ce l'un des effets qui se révèlent petit à petit à moi ? Mais vivre avec ce froid constant niché dans mes entrailles, glaçant mon sang dans mes veines, gelant chaque parcelle de ma peau; je crois que je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne peux plus bouger mes orteils et la douleur m'empêche de bouger, me clouant au lit.

Je suis sur le côté, replié en position fœtale pour essayer de garder le maximum de chaleur. Mais la couverture me semble trop mince face au froid qui sévit, inutile contre le froid polaire qui prend possession de moi. J'essaye de réveiller mes doigts engourdis en soufflant dessus mais même mon souffle ressemble trop au blizzard pour que ce soit réellement efficace. La froidure du début fait rage en moi, créant une mini tempête que je ne parviens pas à calmer et me gelant entièrement. Je ne parviens même plus à trembler tellement je suis frigorifié. Je devrais appeler à l'aide mais mes lèvres bleuies ne parviennent pas à se desceller. Je me sens dérivé vers une douce inconscience, mes sens s'engourdissant les uns après les autres lentement pour finalement me couper de la réalité en me faisant chuter dans un trou noir.

Une voix chaleureuse. Des mains brûlantes. Un souffle chaud.

Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits. Je suis allongé sur le dos, un corps pressé contre le mien me prodigue une tiédeur bienfaitrice qui me manquait cruellement. Je le sens bouger à mes côtés, s'éloignant, et je ne désire qu'une chose: qu'il revienne tout contre moi. Mon gémissement de protestation a dû lui faire comprendre puisqu'un ricanement amusé se fait entendre à mes oreilles. Un linge chaud et humide se pose sur mon front et mon bienfaiteur se rallonge. Je soupire d'aise, me calant un peu plus contre lui. Le froid recule grâce à lui et je ne peux que lui en être reconnaissant. La morsure horrible du gel disparaît, peu à peu remplacée par une douceur environnante me revigorant. Cette sensation de bien être me fait replonger dans un sommeil sans rêve où je m'abandonne de bonne grâce, rassuré par cette présence échauffée veillant sur moi.

"Hey Popsicle, tu veux bien te détacher ?"

Je me réveille en sursaut à la voix grognant mais contenant une douceur improbable. Quelque chose cloche. Je suis dans mon lit. Okay. En boxer. Mouais. Avec John. Etonnant mais pourquoi pas. En boxer lui aussi. Improbable mais pouvant trouver une réponse. Seulement mes bras encerclent sa taille et mes jambes sont mêlées aux siennes alors que mon visage s'est enfoui dans son cou. Et ça, c'est clairement la chose qui cloche. J'écarquille les yeux et me sépare prestement de lui, le rouge envahissant mes joues comme une ado en émoi, marmonnant un bégaiement d'excuse qu'il balaye d'un ricanement. Ricanement ô combien familier. Je me redresse et le regarde avec des yeux interrogateurs, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il fait dans mon lit… et me faisant la note mentale qu'il n'a pas à me faire de remarque puisque c'est lui qui c'est invité et non l'inverse.

"Te fait pas d'idées mister Freeze… T'es tombé malade et t'as passé la semaine à claquer des dents dans le fond de ton lit en gelant les murs. J't'ai juste apporté un peu de chaleur humaine."

Après explication, il se trouvait donc que j'avais eu la fièvre durant la semaine écoulé, ce qui m'avait fait perdre tout contrôle sur mon pouvoir. Passant mon temps à transformer la chambre en igloo (d'après John, la concurrence était de taille), le pyrokynésiste me prit en pitié et s'occupa de moi en me réchauffant lors de mes chutes de températures trop importantes. J'étais touché par cet élan de gentillesse venant de sa part, d'autant plus que personne ne l'y avait demandé ni aidé, puisqu'il avait refusé d'ouvrir la porte aux autres prétextant que je risquais de les geler sur place tel des mammouths pendant une lointaine époque glacière –excuse complètement bidon puisque je n'avais gelé que mes draps et les murs de la chambre.

Alors que je cherchais un moyen de lui rendre la pareille autre que par un remerciement, je le vis allongé sur son lit. Couvert de sueur, tremblotant, les yeux fiévreux et des flammes dansant dans ses mains, brûlant légèrement les draps. Je m'approchais et constata qu'il avait dû attraper mon virus. Avec un grand sourire, je lui retirais son briquet des mains et glaça les flammes avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-inquiet effleurant mes lèvres.

"Et bien zippo-man, ça va être mon tour de m'occuper de toi !"

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Se passe avant que Pyro ne quitte l'institut dans le 2.  
> Slash sous entendu.


End file.
